Jealous
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: Ketika Kuroko Cemburu / WARNING!: abal-abal, typos, ooc


AoKuro! (?)

WARNING!

BL – Shonen-Ai – Abal-abal – Typos – OOC(?)

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**Jealous**

** By. nanaseyuuki **

Kuroko menyesap vanilla shake miliknya sekali lagi kemudian memandang pemuda di depannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Aomine mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah dewasa di tangannya. "Ehm? Kenapa kau terus melihatku, Tetsu?" ucap pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Tak ada apa-apa Aomine-kun" jawab Kuroko.

Salahkan ia yang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda _pervert_ tersebut. Salahkan ia yang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bodoh dan tidak peka di hadapannya sekarang. Salahkan ia adalah orang yang membosankan yang tak seperti model Kise Ryouta yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Salahkan muka tanpa ekspresinya yang dia miliki sejak dulu.

Kuroko sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aomine akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Bukan lagi Aomine yang dulu selalu memperhatikannya. Bukan lagi Aomine yang akan mengajaknya latihan basket bersama disaat akhir latihan. Bukan lagi Aomine yang dapat dengan sigap mengambil _pass_ yang dia berikan. Apakah Aomine masih mencintainya seperti dulu?

"Aomine-kun, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya dilontarkan lagi dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Menurutmu apa Tetsu? Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu" Aomine hanya menjawab dengan nada malas dan bosan. Memang, ini sudah keberapa kali Kuroko menanyakan hal tersebut. Namun, sekali lagi, cara Aomine menjawab membuat hatinya semakin meragu.

Keraguan ini mulai muncul semenjak mereka mengenal model Kise Ryouta. Aomine bahkan terlihat lebih menikmati waktu dengan Kise daripada dengan Kuroko.

_"Halo, minna-cchi. Namaku Kise Ryouta. Aku mengikuti klub basket karena aku melihat permainan Aomine-cchi yang keren-_ssu" _sebuah perkenalan diri dari Kise Ryouta ketika baru memasuki klub basket. Tanggapan Aomine ketika namanya disebut hanya, "Berisik kau Kise" yang kemudian diikuti dengan rengekan air mata buaya Kise._

_Semenjak hadirnya Kise, mereka selalu berkumpul bertiga, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise. Aomine dan Kise menjadi bertambah sering keluar berdua saja. Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine menjadi merenggang._

Mengingat hal itu Kuroko menghela nafas.

_Ketika awal hubungannya merenggang, Akashi, kapten_ _tim basketnya menyadari perubahan tersebut. "Tetsuya, kau sangatlah munafik" ujar Akashi ketika mereka berdua duduk di bench. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memandang bingung Akashi yang berada di sebelahnya._

_"Kau sebenarnya tak menyukai Ryouta dekat dengan Daiki bukan?" _

_"A—Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa tau?" _

_"Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya" Sepertinya Kuroko melupakan fakta bahwa kaptennya mengetahui segalanya. Memang benar bahwa Kuroko sangatlah munafik, sebenarnya Kise sangatlah baik dengan dirinya, namun tetap saja, cemburu itu tertanam dihatinya._

"Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi, konnichiwa" tiba-tiba tersengar suara cempreng milik sang model Kise Ryouta menghampiri meja mereka di Maji Burger.

"Oi Kise" Aomine tersenyum senang saat melihat Kise. Ah, Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan rasa terbakar di dadanya dan kembali memasang topengnya. "Konnichiwa, Kise-kun"

"Saat aku melihat Aomine-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi disini, aku langsung ingin bergabung-ssu"

"Tak ada yang tanya, Kise"

"Aomine-cchi, hidoi-ssu!" Kise melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam segini, aku ada pemotretan, jaa- Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi" Kise langsung berlari keluar dari Maji Burger.

Hening kembali menyeliputi mereka begitu Kise pergi.

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. "Aku pergi dulu" Kuroko pergi dengan aura-aura hitam dan muka lesu.

Aomine yang menyadari perubahan wajah Kuroko ketika pergi langsung menyusul Kuroko. "Tetsu, kau kenapa?" tak ada respon, yang di tanya hanya berjalan cepat sambil menundukan kepala. "Hei, Tetsu, kenapa kau tiba- Hei" Aomine menahan lengan Kuroko yang ditepis oleh Kuroko. "Hei- Aku tak mengerti, kalau aku ada salah aku minta maaf, hei- Tetsu" Dengan muka kebingungan Aomine masih mengejar Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun bodoh!" ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Aomine bertmbah bingung.

"Aomine-kun bodoh!" teriak Kuroko.

"Hei-Hah? Aku tak mengerti" Aomine menahan Kuroko sekali lagi. Dan Ia pastikan kali ini Kuroko tidak akan kabur.

"Jelaskan padaku" Aomine menatap mata Kuroko dengan intens.

Kuroko membuang muka. "Aomine-kun menyukai Kise-kun bukan?" Aomine membelalakan matanya, menatap Kuroko tak percaya. Sekarang Kuroko menuduh bahwa dia menyukai Kise si berisik suara cempreng itu? Yang benar saja. Ah, ternyata seorang Kuroko yang kalem, tenang, dan berwajah datar ini bisa cemburu juga.

"Ah, bagaimana ya?" ujar Aomine dengan menahan senyum, sekarang dihadapannya, kekasihnya menatapanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, bagaimana Aomine akan tega emlukai kekasihnya yang imut.

"Benarkan Aomine-kun?" Kuroko bertanya lagi. "Sejak Kise datang kau selalu bermain one-on-one dengannya, kau bahkan tak pernah lagi mengajakku latihan bersama sesudah pulang latihan, kau pun tak sigap menangkap _pass_ yang kuberikan padamu" dengan satu tarikan nafas, Kuroko mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku tak pernah menyukai si cempreng itu, aku terkadang selalu bersama dia karena dia yang merengek bermain one-on-one dan ingin mengalahkanku. Aku tak mengajakmu latihan bersama lagi karena aku khawatir kau akan pingsan jika latihann lagi sesudah latihan neraka dari si kapten cebol itu. Dan yang terakhir, hmm, karena…" Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal kemudian tertawa garing, "Ahaha.. Aku merasa kau bertambah imut aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi, ehmm ya itu, ahaha" Muka Aomine maupun Kuroko pun memerah.

"Dan dengar, jangan pernah ragukan, aku selalu mencintaimu" tegas Aomine yang kemudian menarik dagu Kuroko dan mencium lembut bibir si biru terang tersebut dan memeluknya. "Aomine-kun kita sedang ditempat umum" kata Kuroko mearik tubuhnya dari pelukan Aomine. "Tak apa, biar semua orang tau bahwa aku mencintaimu" wajah Kuroko semakin memerah.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di hotel? Hehehe" bisik Aomine. Kuroko langsung men-_pass_ bola yang entah darimana dia dapat. "Ahomine-kun hentai!" Kuroko meninggalkan Aomine yang masih kesakitan. Tapi sekarang Kuroko yakin bahwa Aomine mencintainya.


End file.
